


BBC Sherlock Tarot Ficlets

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets based around the major arcana of the Tarot deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XIII Death

There's a moment where he balances on a blade's edge, when he can accept the sudden change in his life (the second in mere months) or go back to the horrid stagnation that has plauged his every step during his transition from soldier to civilian.

His eye catches on the flag and his soldier's mind whispers that perhaps there is another warfront he can fight on. A new way exposed for him to fight for Queen and Country.

John goes to 221B.


	2. III The Empress

There is something so intangibly, comfortingly feminine about Mrs Hudson.

Something that seems to surpass gender entirely, as though she would still be the perfect mother figure she has become to both Sherlock and John even if she had been born a man.

Mrs Hudson sets the tea tray down on the living room table, knowing that the scent of her fresh baked biscuits will soon bring a sulking Sherlock from his room to lean against her shoulder and pour out his latest domestic with John.

There's few people Sherlock is willing to ask help from.

He only takes advice from two, and of the two he takes hers far more often than John's.


	3. V The Heirophant

Lestrade is a man of the Law. He respects the responsibilities and traditions of his position.

Lestrade respects the need for Law even if he sometimes yearns for the freedom to not only uphold the Law but also provide Justice, something that often seems to be lacking (though that is an opinion that never leaves the darkest corners of his own mind).

On the outside Lestrade is the very model of police conformity, but he knows that Sherlock is his own special form of rebellion.


	4. 0 The Fool

She knows what they say about her.

Innocent. Naive. Poor, simple Molly.

The one who can't see that her faithfulness will never be rewarded.

She doesn't care.

They don't know what she knows.

They don't know that the beginning was long before that first meeting in Bart's morgue when she was first instated as head of the department.

She doesn't know if Sherlock remembers that day, long before he got clean, when he saved her from the man who had her trapped against an alley wall with one hand fumbling under her skirt.

She may be a fool, but at least she's only _his_ fool.


	5. XII The Hanged Man

Sherlock yeilds to the kiss.

No, not to the kiss; to _John_.

He surrenders the fight before it has even really begun.

He needs this too much to pretend.

"On your knees."

John's voice has gone husky but Sherlock keeps his eyes closed as he falls to his knees. If he looks he'll sacrafice what little dignity he still has.

"Good."

John's hands are gentle but sure as they loop the soft ropes over and around Sherlock's long limbs and torso.

"Flex." John commands when the final knot is tied.

Sherlock flexes, pulling muscles and rope taut. He feels John testing the tension and tightness at various points.

John's always so careful.

It's why Sherlock needs him so desperately: there's no one else he can trust this way.

John allows him to relax.

John doesn't gag him, though Sherlock has never really understood why.

Sherlock doesn't open his eyes until the blindfold is settled precisely. He blinks, eyelashes dragging over the fabric, but the fabric doesn't bunch into his eyes.

"I'll be back soon." John says. "Be quiet while I'm gone."

Sherlock quickly loses all sense of time.

He automaticly deduces everything he can by what his other senses tell him but that is a minor distraction at best and he begins to grow anxious.

Sherlock doesn't realize John has returned until his familiarly calloused hand rests on the back of Sherlock's neck.

"Relax." John murmurs.

And with John there, his warm hand a focus for Sherlock's mind, Sherlock does.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in this story except the way it's told. No money is being made off this. It's just for fun.
> 
> Also, the cards are out of order and not all of the ficlets belong to the same 'verse.
> 
> Warnings and tags will be changed as necessary.


End file.
